1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming device such as a copier and a printer which is formed into a unit in the form of an imaging cartridge so that a component such as an image carrier can be easily attached and detached. More particularly, it relates to a developer supplying device, an imaging cartridge using this and an image forming device in which when developer in the imaging cartridge is reduced, the attachment of the developer supplying device allows the developer to be supplied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electrophotographic image forming devices are formed into a unit and used in the form of an imaging cartridge capable of easily replacing a component such as an image carrier having a life, a container for an expendable agent, developer, or the like. In this case, the longer the life of the whole imaging cartridge is, the more useful the device is. An attempt is therefore made to extend the life of the image carrier or the like and thus increase an amount of the developer contained in the imaging cartridge. However, the larger the amount of the contained developer is, the longer the period for which the developer is stirred in the container is, as a result. At a final stage of the life, the developer may be degraded due to too much stirring, and thus an image quality may deteriorate. Enabling the developer to be supplied to the imaging cartridge is therefore considered. However, in that case, developer must be adapted so that it does not fly around during the supply thereof or the like.